


Let Sleeping Dogs Lie

by Skatearound



Series: The Bed Trick [2]
Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:18:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9817808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skatearound/pseuds/Skatearound
Summary: There is only room on the bed for two and one of them is always the dog...





	

“Let sleeping dogs lie.” —[ _Robert Walpole_](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Robert_Walpole) _(first Prime Minister of Great Britain)_

Veronica came home late that night and Logan was in bed, his arm draped over Pony. She tried pushing next to him and between them but they threw her off. There was no room so she grabbed a fresh blanket and her pillow and slept on the couch. When she woke, there was a note from Logan: **Gone surfing with Dick and then I’m going into work. Night maneuvers, I may be late.**

When Logan came home that night Veronica was sprawled on the bed with Pony next to her. He tried to move the dog and she stretched, taking up even more of the bed. Veronica growled and bit him, although he thought it might have been an accident. He was pretty sure she was asleep, although maybe she spent too much time with the dog.  Grabbing his pillow and the blanket Veronica used last night he draped himself awkwardly over the couch. When he woke up with a sore neck there was a note from Veronica: **Gone to Vegas on my case. I’ll be back late, maybe tomorrow. Miss you!**

When Veronica got back at seven in the morning Logan was in the shower. She was too tired to do anything but collapse on the bed and Pony jumped right in next to her. Veronica felt that her paws were damp and realized she’d been out for a morning run with Logan and the dogfood breath confirmed that she’d eaten. Veronica fell asleep with her head between Pony’s front paws and Pony drooled in her hair.

Logan came out and sighed when he saw them. “One thing for sure, you don’t want any siblings.” He told Pony. Pony whined softly and Veronica growled in her sleep. “Well, probably not an issue.” He pulled on his clothes, grabbed his keys and went to work.

**I’m called in for a meeting. May end up having to spend the weekend. Keep the bed warm for me.**

When Veronica got the note she tried calling Logan, but the calls kept going to voice mail. Her afternoon was spent making calls, sussing out information, doodling connections that eventually sparked theories that led to more calls. At the end of the day she tried to call Logan again and he didn’t answer. Well, crap. She stayed late at the office, moving post it notes around, and around ten she went to the River Stix for a beer.

“Hi, Rat Testicle, how’s they hangin’?” she asked.

“That’s Mister Rat Testicle to you.” Weevil’s cousin looked at her curiously. “This ain’t any place for a lady.”

Veronica used her own church key to take the top off her beer. “Ain’t no lady.” She grinned and waved at a young Fitzpatrick on the other side of the pool tables.  His day gig was an Uber driver. RT had a degree in computer engineering, but that wasn’t what she wanted him for tonight. “You never told me how you got your name, Mister Testicle.” She drank some beer.

“Don’t believe I did.” Veronica waited expectantly and he beamed.

She sighed.  “Anyway, I have a job for you. Your side job.”

“The weekend is coming, I could free up some time for a price.” He took a fresh beer from the bartender and pushed his bottle away from him. “Let’s go find a table where we can talk business.”

Around 2 AM she left the Stix, sober and richer by a few hundred dollars won playing pool. Rat Testicle walked her to her car, he’d appointed himself her bodyguard for the night. She texted Logan: **Just leaving the Stix, good night playing pool and drinking with the boys. See what happens when you leave me alone?** She attached a picture of Fitzpatrick the Uber driver waving his naked ass at her.  Well, he’d lost the bet. She’d only had the one beer, of course, and drove home with no problem, took a shower and went to bed after walking Pony. Pony jumped right into bed with her and sighed happily. Around four in the morning her phone, charging on the kitchen counter, started to buzz. Veronica slept through it.

When she got up Logan had left about fifty texts and voice mails on her phone. “WTF, Veronica?” and “Are you all right?” She did feel guilty, of course, and hoped he didn’t lose sleep in his narrow bed by his lonesome, but only because he should sleep well if he was going to fly. She texted him back: **I’m fine, sweetie. Sorry? Come home safe!**

She fed and brushed Pony and took her out for a run and then ran a few errands. Then she went home and called Keith, inviting him to dinner at Mama Leones with her pool winnings. Rat Testicle came over and she left him to it, he had kept Pony for her a couple of times, once when she’d visited Hunter for a week and her Dad was visiting an old friend in Portland, but she decided to drop the dog off at Keith’s before dinner and sleep there overnight.

She had a short talk with Logan in her Dad’s guestroom, he was angry at her for going to the Stix and she informed him she could take care of herself and that she went there and would continue to go there if she wanted and informed him he was an over-protective jerk.

“Why are you surprised, Veronica?” he asked. “I’ve always been an over-protective jerk!”

She had to agree. “I miss you, Logan.”

“I’ll be back tomorrow night. Try to stay alive until then.”

“I don’t know if I can promise….”

“Veronica.”

“I love you. I will get boy scouts to help me cross the street.”

“That’s better. I’ll see you soon.”

“What was that about?” Keith asked from the doorway.

“You know how girls are supposed to fall in love with someone like their father?”

“I’m like Logan?”

She nodded and gave him a hug. “Over-protective jerks.”

“You drive us to it.” Keith was philosophical.

When Logan came back the next night after midnight he found Veronica and Pony in the new bed, it was made up of three twin beds and he happily lay down and spooned Veronica. “It’s good to be home.” he said as he kissed her neck.

 


End file.
